Public safety personnel often enter dangerous situations. For example, police officers may encounter an armed suspect, an active shooter, or other threats (for example, explosive materials). In these situations, public safety personnel may not have any or sufficient information regarding the location of the threat and the surrounding area (sometimes referred to as the incident area).
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.